


Disgracing My Name

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Villain Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU!Loki meets myth!Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgracing My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fail-fandomanon.

"Are you seriously doing this?"

Loki turns to face the speaker, a man who bears some faint resemblance to Fandral, but with eyes that slowly change colors as Loki watches.

"Am I seriously doing what?"

"This." The redhead gestures at the chaos Loki has caused. "This is pointless and stupid. What do you expect to get out of it?"

"I expect to rule Midgard." He's getting testy, dangerously so, and he isn't even sure why. "I will have the empire I deserve!"

"And you couldn't just run for office? Don't tell me you didn't know you could, either, because if you haven't done even that much research--"

"I have no interest in winning a mortal popularity contest for temporary control of a tiny corner of this cesspool of a realm!"

"So you're going to smash some buildings, make it even more of a cesspool? And then what? You're making them hate you."

As if he could make them love him if he only cared to try. Even the humans treat him with disrespect. Loki stabs at the stranger with his scepter, and rather than dodge, the stranger becomes a cloud. The scepter passes through harmlessly, and the stranger becomes a man again.

"Who are you?" Loki demands, since he can think of several possible answers to "how did you do that?" on his own.

The stranger smiles. "Guess," he says.

"Did Thor send you?"

"Of course. No one else cares enough to send me to _talk_. Thor is the last person who cares about you at all." He's not smiling now. Loki feels like something is twisting inside him.

"I need no one's care," he says. "I have always relied on myself, of necessity."

"So you won't come back to Asgard?"

"Under no circumstances will I ever go crawling back to those who pretend to be my family!"

Before Loki is aware of what's happening, the stranger has managed to rip the scepter from his hand. Loki grabs blindly for it-- he can't leave it, Thanos will--

The touch of the scepter against his chest is the barest echo of how it falls on his mind. The world snaps into a sudden clarity, and the brightest part of his suddenly-clear world is his redheaded master.

"Now you're going to stop disgracing my name."


End file.
